


love bites

by poutyhoon (cupidyoonoh)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kim Younghoon, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidyoonoh/pseuds/poutyhoon
Summary: he laughs when he hears juyeon whining, but stops when he sees his own reflection in the mirror. wow, he looks utterly debauched andoh my god, that’s a teethmark on the left side of his neck. the bite is purplish-red and it stands out on his fair skin. younghoon just stares gobsmacked for at least 2 minutes and then:“yah, lee juyeon! you are in so much trouble!”
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	love bites

**Author's Note:**

> these 2 are interacting a lot this era so i was inspired to write a little something. hope you enjoy & sry if there are mistakes :))

younghoon wakes up to a lack of warmth surrounding him. the sheets are creased and his long legs are sticking out from underneath the blanket. without opening his eyes, he feels around for a warm body and pouts when he doesn't find one.

"hyung, you're so cute" juyeon coos as he walks into their shared room and moves younghoon's legs on to his lap so he could sit.

"yah, why did you leave me all alone? it's the weekend, we're supposed to be cuddling" younghoon whines as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

juyeon chuckles at his boyfriend's antics before gently grabbing his hands to stop him. "we're supposed to meet with everyone for brunch, remember? sangyeon hyung is paying."

younghoon brightens at the thought of free food and moves to get up when he feels a jolt of pain in his lower back. and his thighs. and his ass. he crumples into an unmoving heap and falls back on the bed with a moan.

"sorry, did i go too hard last night?" not sounding at all apologetic, juyeon grabs a long leg and starts massaging. younghoon lets out an appreciative hum at the treatment before realizing what his boyfriend said.

"you are so lucky it's sunday or i would dump you," younghoon mutters from where his face is pushed into a pillow. he turns onto his back and is met with a smirking juyeon. 

"i'm lucky it's sunday?" the younger asks rhetorically as he moves his big hands up to knead into pale, sore thighs. "i don't remember you caring last night when you said  _'ah, harder yeonie. just like that, ah i'm cumming—'_.”

younghoon shrieks and gathers all the strength his legs have (which is not a lot) and kicks. just to humor his cute boyfriend, juyeon falls onto the ground dramatically. the two giggle for a bit before the older shakily stands and limps over to his boyfriend who’s playing dead.

"oh no, you’ve killed prince charming and the only way to bring him back is a kiss,” juyeon croons while  puckering his lips and not opening his eyes.

younghoon rolls his eyes and starts hobbling away. "i guess prince charming doesn't want to shower together then,” he croons back before going inside the bathroom and closing the door right when the younger sits up.

he laughs when he hears juyeon whining, but stops when he sees his own reflection in the mirror. wow, he looks utterly debauched and  _ oh my god,_ that’s a teethmark on the left side of his neck. the bite is purplish-red and it stands out on his fair skin. younghoon just stares gobsmacked for at least 2 minutes and then: 

“yah, lee juyeon! you are in so much trouble!”

ˑ༄ؘ ۪۪۫۫ ▹★◃ ۪۪۫۫ ༄ؘ ˑ

the brunch is just like any other outing with their friends. sangyeon always pays since he cares for his dongsaengs so much (they bully him) and it’s complete chaos since they are a group of 12.

however there is something different. chanhee keeps shooting him knowing glances, specifically at the turtleneck that he’s wearing and younghoon is just praying that he won’t say anything. he’d rather die than admit that juyeon fricking bit him while they were doing the deed and that he didn’t even notice til the day after.

younghoon’s prayers are heard because chanhee just gives him one last look before turning back to changmin. he relaxes and juyeon squeezes his thigh, using the hand that was already resting on it. 

he lets himself be swept into conversations and completely forgets about his choice of clothing and why he’s wearing it. sadly, younghoon is reminded when he and eric start casually talking.

“so hyung, call me crazy but i don’t think it’s good weather to wear a turtleneck,” innocent and unsuspecting eric says as he shoves a big bite of pancake into his mouth. the table quiets and they’re all just staring at younghoon who has turned red. 

he looks over at juyeon who’s surprisingly not saying anything, usually his boyfriend would take any opportunity to tease him but now he’s just staring like everyone else. clearing his throat, younghoon responds a little too loudly, “oh really? i didn’t even notice.” 

the maknae continues, not even noticing the looks his other hyungs have on their faces now. “are you feeling alright? maybe you have a fever or something.” he’s expressing pure concern and younghoon would be a monster if he told him the truth. 

luckily juyeon speaks up before him. “you’re right, eric. hyung and i are going home so i can take good care of him.” 

all of them, but eric and younghoon (he’s too busy being embarrassed) catch the dirty intentions behind the words. some roll their eyes and the rest fake gag while the youngest just smiles and waves at the couple as they leave.

ˑ༄ؘ ۪۪۫۫ ▹★◃ ۪۪۫۫ ༄ؘ ˑ

the ride home is quiet. younghoon’s face feels like it’s on fire and he cringes at having to face his friends after this. meanwhile juyeon hasn’t spoken and it’s starting to worry the older, he usually loves poking fun at his boyfriend until he starts complaining.

they make it to their apartment complex and younghoon drags the younger up to their room. juyeon follows willingly and just watches as his boyfriend locks the door. 

“yeonie, what the heck was that! you didn’t even help me come up with an excuse as to why i’m wearing a turtleneck and now everyone knows we did  _ something_,” younghoon says petulantly while hitting the other’s chest. 

he’s expecting his boyfriend to laugh it off and squish his cheeks for acting like the big baby he is, but juyeon remains silent. his eyes are staring at his neck with so much intensity and his lips are pulled into a smirk. younghoon’s cheeks heat up even more, he knows that look. 

ˑ༄ؘ ۪۪۫۫ ▹★◃ ۪۪۫۫ ༄ؘ ˑ

it’s really hard trying to remember what he was trying to say when juyeon is holding him up against the door and pounding into him like there’s no tomorrow. actually, he can’t even form a coherent thought with how good he feels. screw, his boyfriend and his fricking dancer hips. 

“yeonie.. _ wait,_ i c-can’t. s-slow down a little,” younghoon moans out. he’s starting to feel the burn of an oncoming orgasm and doesn’t want it to end. 

“fuck, hyung. you’re so tight...let’s just...together, okay?” juyeon bites out, his legs already shaking from teetering on the edge. 

he just mewls in agreement, head too clouded to respond. juyeon dips his head toward the right side of his neck and  _ oh_, he’s biting. younghoon could feel the muted growl against his skin and  _ fuck_, juyeon is cumming and he could feel himself get filled. 

the younger continues to slam his cock over and over into him, riding his orgasm out. with a loud moan, younghoon is squirting his load in between their stomachs. he‘s scratching at whatever his hands are on because he  _ needs _ to ground himself.

younghoon could hear juyeon hiss before he’s being carried. he feels the soft surface of a bed underneath him and then he’s drifting off to sleep with the press of his boyfriend’s lips to his forehead. 

ˑ༄ؘ ۪۪۫۫ ▹★◃ ۪۪۫۫ ༄ؘ ˑ

this time younghoon wakes up from being too hot. juyeon is holding him like a teddy bear and they’re both very much naked. he tries to move and is reminded of what happened a few hours earlier when he feels sore all over.

all his shuffling distracts him from realizing that juyeon is just admiring the view. younghoon’s cheeks are flushed, lips always set into a cute pout, and eyes still hazy from sleep. he looks down a little further and sees a bite on either side of the older’s neck. the marks are so pretty that they could resemble a necklace if someone were looking from far away, juyeon loves that. 

“sorry, hyung,” he says instead. he looks like a kitten who had just got reprimanded for doing something wrong and younghoon feels his heart clench. 

he gathers juyeon’s cheeks into his hands and allows the younger to bury his face into his neck and nose at the bite marks.

“it’s okay, yeon. i know that you’re an insatiable brat,” younghoon teases as juyeon begins to trail kisses up his jaw. he feels the press of lips stop and let’s out a questioning hum before he’s being pushed onto his back. 

“don’t act like you don’t like it, hyung. everyone is going to see the scratch marks on my back when i change for class and they’re going to know that i made you feel so good,” juyeon whispers harshly into his ear.

younghoon just moans as a reply and lets himself be manhandled onto his stomach, he is definitely wearing another turtleneck tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> the more i read this, the more i want to delete it. only thing stopping me is that i’m in love with this ship now. also tiny mention of ot12 cause i miss hyunjoon a lot. anyways, comments & kudos are always appreciated! ❤︎❤︎


End file.
